This invention relates to mops, and, more particularly, to improvements in self-wringing wet mops. Wet mops of the type to which this invention pertains comprise a cellulosic sponge or similar absorbent material secured to the end of a mop handle which is saturated with a solution of water and soap or detergent by immersing same in a bucket containing the solution. After the sponge has picked up a quantity of dirt from the surface to which it has been applied, the sponge is returned to the solution for rinsing or the water is forced out above the bucket, leaving the sponge in a condition to absorb any water remaining on the surface. This operation is repeated as often as necessary. Due to the often high temperature of the water, strength of the soap or detergent and frequency of the wringing operation, it is very desirable to provide the mop with a means of squeezing the excess water from the sponge quickly, easily and completely without the operator having to bend over or the operator's hands coming in contact with the solution.